


6 Seeds of Sin

by Hasan126



Category: Original Work
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Ayakashi, Crimson Lotus, Cyberpunk, Dark Comedy, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Familiars, Hentai, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Manga & Anime, Multi, Murder Mystery, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements, Tropes, Yaoi, Yôkai, onmyōji, shikigami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasan126/pseuds/Hasan126
Summary: Follow the perspective of 10 POV characters who moonlight as onmyoji exorcist. As they undergo a series of misadventures in and around Japan, all the while learning about themselves, the world and each other as they also struggle with the burden of being vessels to a power coveted by many….The story is that of a supernatural, mystery and ROM-COM with minor cyberpunk vibes and settings and deals heavily in Japanese mythology as well as world mythology, with a love letter to classic fan favorite tropes from anime and beyond…
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	6 Seeds of Sin

The concept of light, warmth and oxygen within the void was rather funny; if only this derelict prison’s only occupant, Asari Jitsuko, was capable of laughing, or moving her face.

_How long have I been imprisoned in here?_ She thought _. A decade...? A century...? A millennia...? What does it matter, anyway? Time has lost all meaning to me._

With her eyelids and eyeballs being the only parts of her whole body that weren’t numb to the point of nonexistence, she turned her gaze to the left, then to the right, then up, then down, and finally closing them.

Her mind wanders back, back to the day she got imprisoned, and those responsible.

_It was the Heian Period…_

_Back then, Jitsuko was a young and esteemed 1_ _st_ _lieutenant within the ranks of the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, also called the Hundred Archifends._

_Jitsuko’s ascension was paved in blood. Both the blood of enemies and allies._

_As a kitsune, Jitsuko inherently reveled in mischief and chaos, as well as having a knack for causing it. However, she chose to enact this through physical strength rather than the basic trickery fox magic, foxfire._

_She took up a polearm, the naginata, regarding it as a means to better facilitate her goals. As a last resort, she carried around a bronze mirror to augment and better channel her magical abilities that she had neglected._

_Because kitsune relied on their foxfire and reverting back to their true forms when the foxfire failed, this made Jitsuko slightly superior to the rest as far as her humanoid form was concerned._

_The night of her imprisonment, Jitsuko was setting fire to temples across the land. Her orders were to take a small band of yokai and spread as much panic and distress amongst the humans within Heian-Kyo, the imperial capital._

_It was a strategized hit-and-run maneuver for no other purpose than, her masters were that of a handful of daiyokai with a streak of sadism who revealed in the fear and suffering of humans._

_It was only when Jitsuko reached Adashino Nenbutsu-Ji Temple, did she run into any legitimate opposition; the onmyoji._

_Onmyoji were a combination of mages, alchemists, astrologers, and fortune-tellers who were tasked with the exorcising of monsters, yokai and demons as well as serving as intermediaries between the Human World and the Mononoke Realm, the land of yokai, a plain of existence to mirror that of the Human World._

_The magic capabilities of the onmyoji ranged from conjuration, divination, precognition, evocation, et cetera, et cetera, and most importantly, Yin & Yang manipulation. _

_Their mission, defend mankind from ‘evil’ yokai, monsters and demons._

_Dressed in the typical black hakama and white haori, with Yin & Yang embroidered on the front of said haori. _

_She counted a dozen of them, all armed tooth and nail with an array of sharp weapons like katana, naginata, and shakujo staves, to seemingly benign tools and trinkets like_

_Jitsuko’s party was unfortunately made up of lesser yokai, the ones that normal humans couldn’t perceive with the naked eye, and thus they were made quick work of by the onmyoji, leaving her all alone._

_She preferred it this way._

_Their loses were no skin off Jitsuko’s own back, these were random, lesser yokai that she didn’t know personally or much cared for, were all placed under her direct command by the daiyokai. Not to mention, this isn’t the first time she’s sacrificed grunts._

_“Looks like you have me cornered… kind of like how a cat corners a rat,” she smirked as she stabbed the blade of her naginata into the earth. “Now what? Is this the part where you… exorcise me? If so, might I know the name your leader?”_

_One of the onmyoji stepped forward then; a young man. Jitsuko put his age between 22 and 25, but physically, he was baby-faced. He had soft, light brown hair tied back into a sleek ponytail, and his eyes were a deep hazel blue. In his right hand he firmly gripped his staff._

_Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him._

_Despite how young he looked, he responded to Jitsuko with a strong, masculine voice. “My name is Tsuji Akihiko, and I’m the leader here. What is your name… kitsune?_

_“I’m Asari Jitsuko,” she replied. “First Lieutenant of Emperor Sutoku of the Hundred Archfiends!”_

_“I wish I could say it’s a pleasure,” Akihiko said._

_“Perhaps in another life, maybe?” Jitsuko was being a bit flirtatious. “Is there any chance you could let me go?”_

_“You just set fires to temples and slaughtered innocent people!!” another more ill-mannered onmyoji stepped forward. This one had reddish brown hair, grey-green eyes and a scar across his somewhat more mature face._

_This one seems more volatile than Akihiko, Jitsuko thought to herself._

_“Quiet, Shou,” Akihiko barked._

_“I was merely following orders given to me by my superior. I’d imagine that you yourselves have suffered under the same circumstances? Forced to either follow orders, or face the consequences of being disgraced, shunned, losing your position, and possibly your life?”_

_“You have a fair point…” Akihiko trailed of then._

_“Are you seriously going to buy into this?!”Shou lashed out towards Akihiko. “Kitsune are inherently deceitful and will say anything to avoid getting exorcised. If you’re Emperor Sutoku’s lieutenant, that means you’re only biding your time until you can overthrow him and take his place!”_

_He’s not entirely wrong, she thought. I do want ascend the ranks. Not only for myself, but to show my sister isn’t the only kitsune capable of ruling the world._

_Jitsuko laughs hysterically. “Excellent observations, but I can make the guess about all of you. I’ve seen how fickle humans can be, betraying each other for monetary benefit. At the end of the day, are we truly that much diff-“_

_“I’ve heard enough, from both of you!” Akihiko chimed back in._

_As he barked at Shou, Jitsuko reached into her kimono and pulled out her bronze mirror. “It’s time we put an end to this.”_

_Holding the mirror in both hands, she raised it above her head. “_ **_Sun Art, Radiance_ ** _!!”_

_Jitsuko is enveloped into a searing white light, blinding the dozen onmyoji and leaving them disoriented and howling in pain._

_She grabbed hold of the handle of her naginata, ripping it out of the ground, spinning it over her head to wipe the blade clean of any excess dirt._

_“_ **_Lightning Art, Storm-forged_ ** _!!” Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. The lightning struck the blade of her naginata, causing it to illuminate._

_It’s time to water these field with blood, she thought. She then looked at the still disoriented Akihiko and Shou. But, I’ll save those two for last._

_“_ **_Lightning Art: Swift Edge_ ** _!!”She casted a speed that enabled faster movement._

_One-by-one, the blinded and disoriented onmyoji were felled by the kitsune, always going for the quick decapitation._

_Despite being a kitsune, Jitsuko never truly reveled in making humans suffer. She always went for the painless execution._

_Like mother, like daughter… I guess, thought as she lobed off another onmyoji’s head._

_“And then there were two,” the blindness of Jitsuko’s spell had begun wearing off. Akihiko and Shou were greeted by the sight of headless corpses of their fellow onmyoji and Jitsuko; her yellow kimono was stained in blood. Akihiko fell to his knees, the despair clear in his eyes._

_“You fiend,” Shou snorted. “I’ll send you to hell!!”_

_“You’re welcome to try,” her tone had grown dark._

_Akihiko placed his hand on Shou’s shoulder. “We’ll take her on togeth-“_

_“To hell with that!” he snatched his shoulder away. From out of his sleeves, Shou pulled out ofuda talismans. “_ **_Shikigami Art: Sparrow Swarm!!_ ** _”_

_He threw them into the air, and one-by-one they morphed into paper birds. What seemed like less than half a dozen pieces of paper in his hands, was now half a hundred bird-shaped shikigami spiraling around Jitsuko._

_She placed her arms over her face when she noticed some of the swarm of shikigami were cutting her clothes and body while also attempting to blind her._

_“I’ve had enough of this,” she declared. “_ **_Fire Art, Black Inferno!!_ ** _”_

_From her body, spawned hellish black and green flames, creating a pillar of ominous light several meters into the air, incinerating the swarm of shikigami._

_The intensity of the heat was enough to send both Shou and Akihiko to the ground in agony just from being close in proximity._

_“Is that all you got?” she stood in place as the flames receded._

_“It’s not over yet,” Akihiko rose to his feet, grunting in pain from the flames. He held his shakujo out in front of him. “_ **_Kami Art: Divine Succor!!_ ** _”_

_The two onmyoji were enveloped in a pale green light, emerging fully restored and their wounds all healed._

_Jitsuko smelled a change in the air that surrounded the two onmyoji. The air was now sweeter than before; it made her dizzy._

_“So, you know divine magic? I knew there was something I liked about you Akihiko.” She grinned at him, all-the-while concealing the fact that she was now trembling and sweating._

_Damn it all to hell, Jitsuko thought to herself. There’s very little within my own arsenal of magic the can even counter divine magic._

_Kitsune, alongside Oni and Tengu are all considered alphas on the yokai pyramid of strongest to weakest, but in the end, divine magic is one of the weaknesses that put all yokai on the same level of strength._

_“You’ll find that we’re both full of surprises,” he remarked as he pulled apart his staff, revealing a hidden blade with the length of the handle._

_Shou, on the other hand, took up sword laying by the corpse of another onmyoji._

_“I’m not too sure about you friend ther-“ Shou made a second charge towards Jitsuko, blade in hand; but this time, she couldn’t anticipate it. He wielded it low and to his side._

_She raised her naginata above her head and grabbed it with both hands, ready to counterstrike._

_“_ **_Ice Art: Frostbite!!_ ** _” Akihiko launched one of his ofuda talismans at Jitsuko, latching onto her left arm._

_Jitsuko face turned to horror as she dropped the naginata due to her left arm is rapidly stiffening and growing numb as a thick layer of ice consumed it; only for Shou to lop off her left arm at the shoulder._

_Jitsuko collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony as Akihiko and Shou stood over her._

_She stared up at them both; tears on her cheeks. She bit her tongue, struggling not to beg for her life like so many kitsune before her had done. Needless-to-say, the loss of left arm took the fight out of her. The tears streamed out more fiercely._

_“Any last words?” Shou raised the katana, prepared to strike her down. Akihiko intervened, shoving Shou to the ground._

_“This fight is over, Shou. If you haven’t noticed, you severed her dominant arm.” Jitsuko looked at him in shock._

_“I didn’t think it was that obvious,” she mumbled._

_Akihiko gave her a look of pity as he rummaged through his robe, pulling out a small pale sake jar with sacred rope, shimenawa, wrapped around it._

_Removing the lid on the jar causes the wind to shift, as Jitsuko could feel her body rising into the air and place above the open sake jar._

_She closed her eyes, only to reopen them and be greeted by the dark void within the jar._

As the memory faded, Jitsuko felt tingling sensation in her fingers and toes as heat began to surge threw her body once more.

**Author's Note:**

> To see the story progress, visit my Patreon for more... https://www.patreon.com/user?u=28845451


End file.
